


can't fool them all

by Skathii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Idk what happened, M/M, chris stop groping people, hungover victor, i can't hold all these feelings, possessive!victor, this was suppose to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skathii/pseuds/Skathii
Summary: Viktor sees Chris putting the moves on Yuri before the Cup of China, and he is none too pleased.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into the gays on ice fandom. I don't think I'll be escaping any time soon.
> 
> This was suppose to be fluffy stuff, but some how, being the person that I am, I ended up exploring some of the character facets of Victor and how being in the spotlight has affected him.
> 
> (Viktor pls calm down pls)

The bright lights of the hallway bore into Viktor’s cranium like a jackhammer, pounding away at the headache growing with each step he took. Maybe he had gone a bit over the top last night--he hadn’t had such a bad hangover since he was a teenager--, but hey, he was having a good time was with old friends and new, and if he was feeling a bit nervous about today? No one else had to know.

 

Smile, Viktor reminded himself as he lumbered through the waiting area for the Cup of China. His adoring public and peers expected that out of him, after all. He was the skater that charmed the world.

 

Well, that was, until he quit to take on a protegee.

 

Yakov had been furious, but Yuri was worth it.

 

Speaking of which, where had Yuri gone? That coach from America had caught him, wanting to catch up and talk about this and that other thing that Viktor honestly couldn’t care less about, but true to himself, Viktor had stuck around, not wanting to disappoint her. Somehow Yuri had managed to slip away from him, that weasel.

 

Viktor glanced around the rather drab corridor. The venue was top of the line, no doubt, but sheesh, the back room areas felt a little to sterile for Viktor’s tastes. Blank all, ugly furniture, interviewers. His eyes honed in on a group of skaters gathered further down. He could bet Yuri was in that group, with the way that he attracted the admiration and friendship of his fellow skaters, and took off in that direction.

 

That kid. Viktor could only guess that he was a bundle of nerves right now.

 

Viktor couldn’t quite understand him. Yuri had so much talent that positively oozed from almost every performance. Why couldn’t he see what the rest of the world saw?

 

_Yuri_.

 

Hair the color of a raven’s feather, large eyes the color of the night sky during snow, slender limbs with graceful hands that would feel so smooth against bare skin--

 

Ah, no, Viktor might have been a flirt, but Yuri was his student and trusted him. He wouldn’t let himself continue with that line of thought, at least not now, in public.

 

“Oh Viktor!” A female voice called to him from across the long room, making him jump to compose himself with what would surely have been a dazzling smile if it didn’t come out as more of a grimace. His headache thudded against his head, like his brain was hatching an escape plan from the tight confines of his skull. Ugh, this was why Yakov never let him drink before competitions. Right now, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with talking to other coaches, much less fangirls with shrill voices. Luckily, the group of skaters was only a few more yards away.

 

Viktor muttered an apology and strode past her, focusing instead on picking out the figure of a certain petite skater.

 

His grimace melted into a slight upturning of lips as he studied his pupil from a distance. Yuri faced away from him, engaged in what seemed to be a lively conversation with his competitors and friends. Leo, that young Chinese skater, and Phi-chan circled around Yuri, excitedly waving their cellphones around.

 

It reminded him of when he was a young skater, and everything felt so new and fresh and fun. He couldn’t see Yuri’s face now, but he could imagine the expression, the warmth of which was only matched by that of the warmth that spread through Viktor’s chest as he thought of it. It made Viktor stop in his step to take in the scene, to try to memorize every detail as well as the way as it made him feel. He hadn’t felt this way about skating in a long time. He couldn’t remember how long. He only remembered what drew him out of his rut, or rather, who. These were the moments he wanted to remember, to warm him when he felt so, so lost.

 

The sound of a nearby television drew him out of his reverie. Now was not the time to get sentimental. The Cup of China short program was due to begin soon. Besides, Viktor wasn’t quite ready for everyone to see the goofy grin he was sure was on his face.

 

Viktor closed his eyes, only for a moment.

 

_Compose yourself. Give the public what they want._

 

With a sharp inhale, he schooled his features into the jubilant, overbearing coach that he was sure Yuri and everyone else would expect.

 

“Yur--” Viktor began to call overenthusiastically, when the name died in his throat.

 

A tall blonde stood between them now, pressed close to Yuri, softly grinding into Yuri’s backside.

 

When had he gotten there? While Viktor was lost in his own thoughts?

 

A large hand to rest on Yuri’s ass, groping it firmly as the man leaned in close to murmur into Yuri’s ear.

 

Yuri stood ramrod straight, allowing the taller man to do as he wished.

 

The fingers sunk so far into Yuri’s backside that Viktor could see the indents even at this distance.

 

_Chris._

 

Viktor’s hands went cold as his body stilled. He could feel his mouth fall slightly open, as too his heart felt like it stopped beating. It felt like someone had wrapped his head in cotton, not allowing him to hear or see the people around him, except for Yuri and Chris and Chris rubbing his body against Yuri and Yuri not stopping him and Chris brushing his lips against Yuri’s ear shell, and Yuri--

 

_Enough._

 

The breath came back into Viktor’s body, and where it was cold only a second ago, it now was hot, boiling, ready to explode. Viktor dipped his chin down, glare pinned at the blonde man, fist curled against his side.

 

How dare that man touch his student? How dare he take advantage of Yuri’s shyness?

 

Viktor strode forward, footsteps echoing in the stifling hallway.

 

He reached out to grab the man, to pull him away from Yuri, when Chris stepped away from Yuri without warning and glanced at Viktor.

 

They locked eyes.

 

Chris smirked at him, hand quickly caressing Yuri’s ass before pulling away entirely.

 

Blood rushed through Viktor’s body, hot and viscous and urging him to grab Chris and teach him a lesson about touching his Yuri in front of him.

 

Wait.

 

_His Yuri? What?_

 

Yuri wasn’t his.

 

Yuri was allowed to let anyone touch his body, if he wished.

 

_Yuri_  
_wasn’t_  
_his._

 

The thought felt like a slap of water. His arm fell to his side with a thud. He could hear every voice in the room, smell each heavily perfumed skater, see the unnatural flickering of each of the fluorescent lights overhead.

 

It was too much.

 

Viktor needed to leave, he needed to run away and have some damn time to just, just. Calm down.

 

But that wasn’t exactly possible, now was it? Not with the competition coming up and the expectant looks from his peers and the knowledge that Yuri needed him here, now.

 

_Compose yourself._

 

He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath through his mouth.

 

_Give the public what they want. They want to see the charismatic, friendly you. Not this._

“Chris.” His voice came out clear and confident and even chipper as he sauntered around to stand in front of the pair with a wave. “How’s it going?”

 

The smile that spread over his features was almost second nature. He could almost fool himself into thinking it was real, the natural reaction to seeing an old skating companion. He could probably fool most of the world into believing it, too.

 

In his effort to control himself, Viktor failed to notice the slight frown that settled onto Yuri’s face at his coach’s appearance. After all, he couldn’t fool them all.


	2. to become ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri slips away to think about what comes next after the kiss, and runs into someone unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! It's a bit of a shift into Yuri's perspective.  
> Warning: Some spoilers for episode 7! Nothing that you probably haven't already seen on social media, honestly.
> 
> I wanted to get this out before the next episode. Thank you all for sticking around!

The metal around his neck thunked against his chest as he ambled toward the locker room by himself. Yuri had managed to slip away from the others, to snatch a few seconds of alone time so he could process all that had happened at the Cup of China.

 

Yuri had won silver.

 

_Yuri had won silver!_

 

It felt like a dream, and any second he would wake up in his room, still out of shape and deep in a rut.

 

The locker room was dark and cool, and most importantly, empty for now. The locker Viktor had picked for him was down the third row of cubbies in a more secluded corner of the room. Viktor thought he might need the privacy before the competition, and though Viktor had a lot of faults as a coach, Yuri was glad he had been considerate of this.

 

He still couldn’t believe he had won, not after all the worry about what his family would think of him and the crying about his own shortcomings and the yelling at that silly coach of his.

 

Oh God. He had yelled. At Viktor, no less, his long time idol.

 

A groan escaped his lips as he clamped his right hand over his eyes.

 

And even more than that, Viktor had… had…

 

Viktor had kissed him, had kissed him in front of his friends, his competitors, in front of the whole world.

 

_His lips were so soft._

 

A warm heat started in Yuri’s face and spread down his neck to his shoulders, stopping in his chest.

 

Their teeth had clunked together, but that didn’t matter. All Yuri could focus on were those lips pressed against his own and the weight of Viktor on top of him, the smell of his cologne, the chill of ice under their entwined bodies.

 

Why had Viktor done that? He said it was to surprise him, but friends don’t usually surprise other friends like that.

 

He could still taste Viktor on his tongue, sweet like the melon candies he adored as a child.

 

At least no one was here to see the blush blooming all over his skin.

 

Yuri had kissed one or two others as a teenager, but never like that, never so rushed and unexpected but not unwelcomed. He didn’t know how to feel.

 

_Stop it Yuri. You’re reading way, way too much into this. Knowing Viktor, he’s probably kissed half of the Russian team!_

 

The feeling in his fingers slowly drained away, giving way to cold numbness.

 

Right. The kiss probably meant nothing to Viktor.

 

With a sigh, Yuri pulled the red lanyard with the key to his locker out of his jacket pocket. He wanted to change out of his costume, and then he wanted to get out of here.

 

The key turned easily, opening the locker. His favorite sweatpants and t-shirt were folded neatly at the bottom of his locker. The spandex of his costume slipped easily over his shoulders and off his body, leaving him shirtless and surprisingly chilly in the small room. He hurried to put the top on a hanger before it got wrinkled, something that might risk him the wrath of his coach.

 

The wooden door to lock room opened and closed with a thud, followed by the echo of a solitary pair of footsteps. Yuri flinched.

 

Of course Viktor would come looking for him. The footsteps rounded to his locker row.

 

Breath. His chest filled with a deep, calming breath. One, two, three counts later, and Yuri let the breath go. He reached for his shirt, reminding himself that this was suppose to be a happy occasion.

 

“Hey Viktor! I’m almost ready I just need to--”

 

Warm fingers dragged against the bare skin of his back, causing him to jump and jerk around to look at Viktor.

 

_That wasn’t Viktor. It was..._

 

His body sagged against the lockers behind him, feeling silly about his overreaction.

 

“Oh, um hi Chris. You really scared me. I was expecting, um, someone else. I was just...” Yuri glanced at the floor where he had dropped his t-shirt and reached out for it. “You gotta stop messing with me like that--”

 

The sound of a hand clashing against metal echoed through the room. Yuri couldn’t stop his eyes from widening at the sight of Chris’s arm in front of him, preventing him from putting any further distance between the two. A second later, and Chris’s right hand slammed on the other side of Yuri, enveloping him against the lockers, pinning him to the spot. His golden eyes were cast down in a careful study of each inch of Yuri.

 

The blonde lowered his head, mere inches from Yuri’s face. The smell of sweat and something else, something sweet like honey, flooded Yuri’s nostrils, jarring his other senses. Body heat exuded from Chris’s much larger body, and it felt too hot and too cramped and too damn stifling.

 

At the same time, the cold that seeped into his skin from the metal lockers behind him made Yuri all too aware of how bare he was. A tremor wracked his body, and if it was from the lockers or from the proximity of Chris, Yuri couldn’t say.

 

It was so much like before, when Viktor knocked him to the ice, but this felt so wrong and so unwanted, so much like he was a small animal trapped by a hungry predator.

 

“What,” Yuri tried to swallow down the large lump forming in his too tight throat, “what are you doing?”

 

“I need to know.” Chris’s voice was deep and steady and piercing, his breath hot against Yuri’s cheek as he spoke. Out of his peripherals, Yuri could see Chris’s hand move, and then there were fingers tracing his jawline. “I need to know what makes you so special to him. Why he would quit for you.”

 

Why who would--?

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

This was about Viktor.

 

It wasn’t about Yuri at all, not that it made him feel better. He should have known. After all, you couldn’t just keep the world’s sweetheart all to yourself and not expect some consequences.

 

One of Chris’s fingers strayed from Yuri’s jaw to his bottom lip, pressing down on it, forcing Yuri to open his as the other fingers grabbed ahold of his face. Yuri stilled, shoulders tensed up at the rough handling of his face.

 

 _No_.

 

This couldn’t be happening.

Yuri wasn’t ready to let go of the lingering taste of Viktor's lips on his own, wasn’t ready to have it taken from him.  


Yuri grabbed Chris’s shirt, balling it into his fist, not caring if it was his competition  
gear or what, and pushed at him.  


"No!" Yuri yelled with a strength that surprised himself.

 

Chris didn’t move an inch, didn’t even seem like he registered Yuri’s hand against his  
chest. He was so much bigger than Yuri, more muscular, heavier.

 

Yuri shoved him harder, digging his fingernails into the taller man's chest, winning  
a couple of inches of space between their faces, but not for long.

 

Chris’s face edged closer until his lips ghosted against Yuri’s, unperturbed by Yuri's struggles or his words.  
  
"Stop. Please stop," his voice came out as a whimper, cracking on the last word.

  
Yuri closed his eyes.

  
"Viktor..." His arms buckled against the weight of the older man.

  
And then that weight was gone, replaced by a steady pressure around his shoulders and warmth along his side. Yuri chanced to open an eye.

  
It was Viktor, drawing him close with an arm wrapped around his shoulder, tucking Yuri firmly into his side.

  
In his his other hand, he had Chris by the collar of his shirt.

  
"What's going on here?" Viktor asked. A smile graced Viktor's features but didn’t match the venom that dripped from his words.

 

When Chris didn’t answer, Viktor’s grip on him tightened and jerked him forward, ceruleum eyes full of unspoken malice.

 

“I better never catch you touching my student again.” The smile slide into a sneer. “Not when he tells you to stop.”

 

Viktor tugged Yuri even closer into his arms until his face was pressed up against Viktor’s chest. There it was again, that rich smell of cinnamon and something else that must have been Viktor’s cologne. Yuri could hear Viktor’s heart beating fast and steady in his chest. It sounded too fast for how composed Viktor was acting.

 

“It’s not like you to have someone you want to protect.” Chris lowered his eyebrows into a glare, voice deep. “He isn’t worth it. Come back to the ice.”

 

Viktor lurched forward with Yuri still entangled in his limbs. He smashed Chris into one of the lockers, not caring that Chris’s head hit the metal with a crack that made Yuri’s stomach turn.

 

“I should report you for sexual harassment,” Viktor spat and let go of Yuri to rear his fisted hand back.

 

Yuri blanched, the blood draining from his face and limbs and toes.

 

He was going to punch Chris.

 

_Viktor was going to punch Chris._

 

“No stop! It’s not worth it,” Yuri threw himself at Viktor, clinging onto the raised arm. “Viktor!”

 

The sound of his name brought Viktor back like waking from a dream. His eyes darted to Yuri, and the expression made Yuri choke on his breath.

 

Anger, worry, fear all were written on his brow, unguarded.

 

Viktor lowered his arm slowly, as if he didn’t trust himself not to take a swing. He didn’t look back at Chris.

 

“I better never hear you say anything like that again, Chris.” The small flame of malice was still in his voice, though much softer. “Get out of my sight.”

 

Viktor released his hold on Chris.

 

Chris glanced at Yuri with a look that made Yuri tremble, made his face hot with shame, made him forget that he was still latched onto Viktor’s arm. And then Chris left without another word.

 

The silence of the room hung between them, only interrupted by the deep breath that Viktor took in and held.

 

His eyes were closed, brows pinched together and lips downcast. With a release of breath, Viktor’s face transformed into a blinding smile that focused in on Yuri.

 

“Here, take my jacket. You must be cold,” Viktor said and then made to shrug off his coat.

 

Yuri gaped at him.

 

“Yuri? Are you okay?” Viktor paused with the jacket only halfway off his right arm. “That must have been scary, but I’m here now.”

 

“Why are you lying to me?” Yuri couldn’t stand to look at him another minute, not with that fake smile plastered on there. “I thought you trusted me.”

 

“What do you mean?” The steady, controlled tone of Viktor’s voice made Yuri dig his fingernails into the soft flesh of his palm.

 

“I don’t want to see this! This fake version of you!” He kept his voice deep and low, carefully crafting each word on his tongue lest he give way to the sobs forming in the back of his throat. “You can’t fool me. I want to see the real you!”

 

Viktor’s shape intake of breath made Yuri jerk his head up, and the tears came in earnest this time. Viktor just looked so vulnerable and broken and like he had never heard those words before.

 

How could Viktor look like that, when he was so perfect and caring and beautiful?

 

Yuri’s hand darted out to touch Viktor’s cheek before he could stop it.

 

How wonderful would it be to lose himself within the bright pools of Viktor’s eyes?

 

“You’re the reason that I’m becoming my true self, my best self.” The skin beneath Yuri’s fingers felt soft like velvet as he stroked it. “I want us to become ourselves, together.”

 

Muscular arms engulfed Yuri into a crushing embrace. Viktor clung to him like he would disappear at any second.

 

But Yuri wasn’t planning on disappearing any time soon. He wrapped his arms around the man before him and forced him even closer. Fine silver hairs tickled the of side of Yuri’s face.

 

Viktor trembled against Yuri until at last he sagged against the smaller man, allowing Yuri to support him. Small chokes of breath wisped against Yuri’s neck.

  
“I want to find ourselves together, too, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every one who has commented and left kudos. You are all the reason I found motivation to finish another chapter.
> 
> Will there be a third chapter? Right now, I have nothing in mind, but honestly I left it pretty open ended in case something in the next episode inspires me!
> 
> I feel kind of bad about making Chris out to be the bad guy. He weirded me out in the episode, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his own complex character motivations. I did my best to kind of touch on that and show how his feelings for Viktor impact his actions and choices.
> 
> Again, thank you all, and I hope I did both Viktor and Yuri justice!


End file.
